


Lady of Mines

by Harrie_Kuno



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - German 20th c., Political RPF - German 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempt at Humor, Chrono Cross References, Diplomacy, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Political Parties
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrie_Kuno/pseuds/Harrie_Kuno
Summary: Вернувшись в Германию из ооновской миссии в Мьянме, Катари Эггерс никак не ожидала узнать, что её дальним родственником окажется один из фигурантов Нюрнбергского процесса (пускай и оправданный). Ещё меньше её обрадовала новость о том, что ей придётся жить с ним под одной крышей. То, что фигуранту ещё не стукнуло и 15 лет, а в Германии начался сезон активной политической жизни, только добавило ей забот. Но Катари не сдаётся - в конце концов, где наша не пропадала! Вместе с ней разгребают навалившиеся проблемы злоупотребляющая алкоголем тётя Эмма, её квартирантка - аспирантка Гумбольтовского университета Долли Стеклоградова (Гершик), и загадочный Франц Скоттсман.
Kudos: 2





	1. Из бедлама да в дурдом

Мы сидели и курили, начинался новый день.  
Хайни Кайсенгер довольно жевал кумваты, периодически выплёвывая в окно липкие жёлтые шкурки. Франц читал что-то экономическое – или, скорее, политэкономическое, учитывая прошлогоднюю историю с доктором Маттиссель и её несчастным элективом. Янсоны потихоньку оккупировали мою комнату – Мадлен распихивала по тумбочкам свои вышивки, Поль-Анри прикручивал к синтезатору пюпитр и фальшиво тянул «Гудбай, Долли Грэй», то и дело роняя из кармана гайки. Я складывала чемодан и предвкушала мгновения отъезда из этого дурдома.  
Нельзя сказать, что за полгода работы наша миссия в Янгоне расшатала мне нервы до такой степени, что ещё полгода следовало бы потратить на их лечение – я всё-таки не мадам Янсон и не фру Альмквист. Эти посланницы глобального Севера взвыли от жары, поганой связи и скользких, как змеи в джунглях, министров на третью неделю. В разы легче всё это переносили привычные к южному климату Инди и Бенни – главные тусовщицы «ассистентского флигеля» и живые доказательства того, что индийцы и пакистанцы могут жить в мире и согласии. Но российское Прикавказье, где родилась и выросла я, всё-таки ещё не Север, но уже не Юг – и в географическом, и в политическом смысле. Поэтому, возможно, мой уровень адаптации был очень и очень средним – меня бесил тяжёлый влажный воздух, меня бесила мошкара, меня бесила гонявшая чаи с моим начальником тётя Франца, меня бесил Хайни, который, как казалось мне сначала, смотрел на меня голодными глазами вожделения (это потом я узнала, что Хайни -полулегальный полугражданин США, смотрел такими глазами на всё, с год насидевшись на овсянке с пустым чаем в каком-то эмигрантском гетто). Но больше всего меня бесили Янсоны-младшие и сын фру Альмквист – эти утончённо-интеллигентные воспитанники швейцарских школ для детей служащих Бюро Глобального Растаскивания и Распила… ой, Государственной Реконструкции и Развития, ну да какая разница. Они бесили своим культурным превосходством, которое они якобы скрывали, но по факту выпячивали.  
\- Я сыграю тебе Адамса, Милли? Ой, прости, не смогу – мы будем мешать Катари писать аналитическую записку. 

Да играйте сколько влезет, только вот вы ещё и поёте – а поёте вы, как символ американской Демпартии.  
\- Доброе утро, фру младшая советница! Что это вы делаете? Сноски? Ох, нас в школе учили писать программу по их автоматическому оформлению, хотите помогу? 

Себе помоги для начала – куда ты эти знания денешь в своём 1962 году? Или в 1962 году ты уже долетаешься?  
\- Ой, давайте играть в столицы! Антананариву!  
Урюпинск, блин. А что? Столица Урюпинского района, в этот район не входящая – это ж круче уникального международного статуса Ватикана!  
\- Ты взялся за «Лотту в Веймаре»? Похвально. Но я бы на твоём месте после «Волшебной горы» переключился на «Иосифа и его братьев» - там более сложная система образов, которая наконец-то станет понятна. А «Лотту» оставил бы Катари – тем более она так занята, что ей приходится приноравливаться к малым и средним литературным формам!  
Приноравливаться, значит. Ну ничего, месье Поль-Анри Янсон, будет вам Веймар. Хотя, если честно, не до вас, потому что в миссии постоянно творится полная Веймарская республика – человеческим языком говоря, бардак федерального масштаба.  
\- Екатерина Оттовна, у вас готова аналитическая записка по Камбодже? Что – осталось переделать стиль таблиц? Не переделывайте! Таблицы не переделывайте, записку перепишите полностью – Камбоджа разорвала с нами дипотношения!  
\- Мисс Эггерс, у нас завтра в министерстве торговли приём в формате банкет-фуршет. Платье достаньте у моей сестры… прошу прощения, у моей жены. Вам – персональное задание - следить за младшим советником по обороне мистером Герперсом… ой, Эспектсом… Гесперсом, вспомнил! Его легко уносит с шампанского, и он начинает нести всякую чушь, порочащую светлое голубое имя ООН – прямо как я!  
\- КАК?! Ваш секретариат подписал официальное приглашение фиолетовыми чернилами? Немедленно всё переделывайте – допустимы только чёрные чернила. И не смейте тут жаловаться – сами виноваты, что не предупредили секретариат, что правила изменились сегодня в 10 утра!  
Одним словом, пока мои выглаженные До Тин-Тин голубые рубашки и юбки прятались в приятной прохладе чемодана, душа моя пела и ликовала. Наконец-то Центральный аппарат, никаких приёмов в посольствах, никакой охраны, а самое главное – никаких Янсонов, Альмквистов и мистера Биддена, путающего жён, сестёр и штаты Мьянмы (да и не только Мьянмы).  
\- Госпожа младшая советница Эггерс, - протараторил отрывисто тощий и лопоухий бирманец в зелёной форме службы охраны, - вас к телефону!  
Внутри меня всё точно оборвалось. Деловые звонки шли на служебные смартфоны, предоставляемые БГРР, личные – на наши личные номера. На стационарный телефон времён Транзита звонили в важных и редких случаях.  
\- Кто на проводе? – выпалила я.  
\- Лагерь временного содержания международных эвакуантов «Берлин-47», - пропищал бирманец.  
Час от часу не легче. Снова будут трепать нервы по поводу репатриации.  
С тяжёлым сердцем я спустилась на первый этаж, убеждая себя, что это последняя горькая чаша, уготованная мне в этом дурдоме.  
\- Зона реконструкции и развития Мьянма, Янгон, официальное представительство БГРР, младшая советница по международным связям Катарина Эггерс вас слушает!  
\- Китти? Ты?  
\- Тётя Эмма? Зачем вы меня так напугали?! Я думала, что-то серьёзное…  
\- Ещё бы не серьёзное – ты наконец-то домой возвращаешься! Такая молодец! Такая взрослая! – в интонации тёти Эммы слышались слезливые нотки.  
\- Домой, где у меня и дома-то нет! Забавно!  
\- Не говори глупостей – у меня просторная квартира, места хватит всем! Я вот зачем звоню – ты когда прилетаешь в Берлин?  
\- Завтра в девять утра. У меня ночной рейс, - жара наконец-то перестала плавить мне мозг, и я поняла, что тётя Эмма перед звонком вкусила плодов познания от зелёного змия.  
\- Девять утра… Ялли уже будет в школе. Ну что ж – встречу тебя одна!  
\- Спасибо, это так тро… подождите, кто такой Ялли?  
\- Ах, Ялли! Это племянничек мой – сын моей непутёвой кузины, то есть, твой двоюродный – или троюродный, я уже забыла - брат. Он, что называется, «из эпох», но он очень и очень способный и приличный. Он такой умница! Получил стипендию Евросовета и теперь будет учиться в нашей современной школе.  
\- Понятно? А какой кузины, тётя Эмма?  
\- Кузины? Ах, да – кузины! Помнишь тётю Софию из Швеции? Она ещё две недели в Копенгагене сидела на пароходе, пока твоя мама собирала документы для инспекторских курсов?  
\- Не помню, тётя Эмма. В Копенгагене? Она датчанка?  
\- Нет же – шведка. Но ведь вышла замуж за этого очкарика-немца, у которого, кроме природной скромности и севшего зрения, ничего не было! Ещё в Америку за ним потащилась, дурочка!  
В Америку потащилась за близоруким, но бедным немцем из Швеции, сделав пересадку в Копенгагене, побрезговав самолётом. Звучит как история поклонницы Греты Тунберг и очередного «ленивого и изнеженного миллениала».  
\- Она из второго интербеллума, что ли?  
\- Какое там! Она из того, что по неразумению людскому называется belle epoque – хотя чего там belle! Паршивые школы для женщин и тех, кто ниже среднего класса, 12 часов рабочего дня, угольная пыль на всех плоских и не очень поверхностях, арбузы костлявые…  
\- Мисс Эггерс, - дёрнул меня за рукав бирманец, - машина в аэропорт уже готова!  
\- Теперь поняла, спасибо! – выпалила я в трубку. – Спасибо за вашу доброту, тётя Эмма! Увидимся в аэропорту. А с Янни, думаю, мы подружимся!  
\- До скорого, Киттинька! Только он не Янни, а Ялли – Ялмар всё-таки. Счастливой тебе дороги.  
Я раздражённо звякнула тяжёлой трубкой. Не успела я выбраться из одного дурдома, как свои двери для меня тут же распахивал другой. Я догадалась, о ком причитала тётя Эмма, и ничего хорошего от него не ждала. Дело было вовсе не в его родной эпохе - Хайни и, судя по всему, Франц (то, что племянником советницы Скоттсманн он не был, стало секретом Полишинеля для всей миссии спустя неделю его пребывания в Янгоне) были примерно из той же эпохи и вели себя вполне адекватно. Янсоны тоже были откуда-то из тогда-то – но они просто снобствовали, а снобство от эпохи, нации и происхождения, как показала мне Мьянма, не зависит. Дело было в том, что я, будучи ещё зелёной студенткой прохладной жизни, начиталась о событиях, в которых мой новоявленный родственничек стал бы принимать участие. И мне от ощущения косвенного причастия к этому всему становилось не по себе.  
«Ладно, не буду печалиться сразу. Прошло советничество – пройдёт и это».


	2. Холера ясна

Предсказанный всеми прогнозами погоды и, наверное, по этой причине совершенно внезапный ливень чуть не оставил меня в Янгоне – в аэропорт я добралась за пятнадцать минут до окончания регистрации. Полагаясь на пунктуальность служащих ООН, администрация аэропорта посадила за специальную «голубую» стойку медлительного сонного юношу с безупречным английским акцентом (английским этот акцент стал, когда Великобритания объявила об «особом покровительстве гонконгской демократии»). К этому времени я освежила в памяти свой запас бирманских ругательств, и меня терзало жгучее желание перейти от теории к практике. Обуздывало его понимание того, что юноша от оформления документов перейдёт к усвоению нового вокабуляра, и я опоздаю на самолёт окончательно.  
Мои дорожные злоключения не закончились и после пересечения красной линии. В салоне стюардесса улыбчиво сопроводила меня до кресла в заднем ряду. «Вам сегодня повезло – вы на самом безопасном кресле», - кивнула она мне, помогая уложить сумку с планшетом. Я тактично кивнула в ответ, мысленно проклиная кодекс поведения служащих БГРР, призывавший «не делать из своего положения привилегии» и «не демонстрировать нарочито респектабельный образ жизни в зонах реконструкции и развития» - что бы стряслось, закажи я билеты в бизнес-классе? БГРР вполне может себе позволить компенсировать их стоимость.  
На ужин подали курицу в соусе терияки с рисом и пекинской капустой. Еда успокоила меня и погрузила в мягкую ленивую дремоту, из которой меня не смог выдернуть даже писк скрипки их какого-то романтического мюзикла, включенного убаюкивания пассажиров ради. Чтобы меня разбудить, нашлась другая сила, более коварная и подлая. Около четырёх утра я проснулась и ощутила давящую тошноту, как будто теплившуюся у меня внутри. Самолёт тем временем трясся и гудел в зоне турбулентности. Я сделала было пару глубоких вдохов, но тошнота не ушла – наоборот, к горлу подкатило горячим, кислым и склизким. Пакет едва успел спасти ситуацию. Шатаясь в темноте, прорезаемой жёлтыми полосками узкого прохода, я добралась до уборной, где подозрительно пахло мандалайским ромом, и попыталась умыться. К своему креслу я вернулась, судя по лицу стюардессы, с бледным и измученным видом. Впрочем, и это было только началом – самолёт ещё трижды входил в зону турбулентности, и меня успело ещё трижды стошнить. Разумеется, с четырёх до девяти я не сомкнула глаз и с трапа сошла в образе вампира, забывшего на ночь снять линзы.  
У багажной ленты меня встретили двое в масках, светло-синих халатах и водолазных очках. С ними о чём-то шепталась та самая перепуганная стюардесса. Увидев меня, один из них – полутурок-полугрек с тёплыми ореховыми глазами – снял маску и спросил с деланой серьёзностью:  
\- Катарина Магдалена Эггерс? Рейс DLH1893?  
\- Да, - кивнула я, не до конца понимая, что происходит.  
\- Нам доложили, что во время полёта у вас были симптомы, схожие с симптомами эндемичной по региону болезни.  
\- Проще говоря, подозрительно похожие на холерные, - отрезал женский голос за маской. – А холера – штука опасная, сами понимаете.  
\- Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, – протянула я, провожая глазами свой чемодан, отправлявшийся кататься на багажной ленте по второму кругу.  
\- Четырнадцать лет назад одному остолопу тоже так показалось, - буркнула женщина. – Помните, что тогда было?  
Разумеется, я помнила – тогда мама часто возвращалась с работы в слезах, папа целыми днями сидел за компьютером и писал свои статьи про свою экономику, а я в редкое свободное от домашки время играла в обустройство острова для писклявых зверушек. Сначала всё это казалось игрой, но через месяц начало надоедать. Зато вкуснее, чем тогда, я не завтракала, как по мне, никогда – каждый день на завтрак то остатки пиццы, то лазанья из коробки, то даже мороженое, которое выгребли из опустевшего холодильника, потому что второй раз за неделю в магазин идти лень. Но делиться этим с суровой врачицей было не с руки, поэтому я сделала постную физиономию и кивнула, вздохнув:  
\- Простите. Конечно, помню – поэтому поступлю, как ответственная гражданка.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - осклабился полутурок. – Не бойтесь – мы с вами поедем в больницу, где у вас возьмут анализы. Если ничего не подтвердится – мы отпустим вас домой.  
\- А если подтвердится? – ловко схватила я чемодан, чуть не отдавивший ногу стюардессе.  
\- В карантин, - гаркнула врачиня, вытаскивая из сумки через плечо планшет. – Вот электронная форма согласия на госпитализацию. Как подписывать, знаете?  
Я тосклива взяла в руки планшет. Подписание много времени не заняло – хоть электронной подписью, которую каждый немецкий гражданин получает теперь в шестнадцать лет, я обзавелась лишь три года назад, будучи стажёркой БГРР. Врачиня забрала у меня планшет и командным тоном фыркнула:  
\- Идёмте, фрау Эггерс.  
До больницы мы доехали на удивление быстро. В сладкие, как перебродивший леппет-со, речи партии Зелёных о том, что пол-Берлина с ретивой радостью пересело на велосипеды, верилось с трудом, поэтому из скорой я вышла, как на иголках, обуреваемая предчувствием худшего.  
С заднего двора больницы меня провели в узкий коридорчик, прохлорированный до такой степени, что меня снова потянуло тошнить. Мне хватило воли сдержаться, чтобы не вызывать дальнейших подозрений, хотя коридорчик казался бесконечным. Я принялась потихоньку оглядываться по сторонам – ряд белых дверей, по-видимому, ведущих в палаты, прервался огромным широким стеклом – совсем как в медицинских мылодрамах, где возлюбленная главного героя через три сезона выходит из комы, чтобы уже на следующей минуте дать сковородкой по шиньону его новой пассии. За стеклом, точь-в-точь как в аквариуме, лежал бледный, как мамина творожная запеканка, блондинчик с впалыми щеками. Пальцы его успели подёрнуться сероватой синевой, что было особенно заметно на фоне белых больничных простыней. По спине пробежал жуткий холодок, как вдруг в конце коридора раздалось:  
\- Божечки-кошечки! Кисик? И тебя сюда принесло?  
Гершик. Вот кого, а её в этом доме скорби я увидеть не ожидала. И, главное, в каком виде - Домашние тапочки, шёлковый халатик до щиколоток и тонкая сорочка с рюшами! На пост-релизах конференций я её видела явно не такой.  
Врачи недовольно переглянулись, но позволили крепкой розовощёкой мордвиночке подойти ко мне.  
\- Вы знакомы? – буркнула врачиня, не снимая маски.  
\- Да, доктор, - кивнула Гершик, тряся вьющимися локонами. – Это моя подруга из России - год назад она приезжала сюда стажироваться в БГРР ООН. Она племянница фрау Эггерс, моей квартирной хозяйки. Она – фрау Эггерс – ещё тут, сдаёт анализы.  
\- Значит, вы из тех самых Эггерсов, - усмехнулся полутурок. – Надеюсь, хотя бы у неё холеры не будет!  
\- Тех самых?! – меня как кипятком ошпарило. – Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Мы имеем в виду, - манерно вздохнула врачиня, - вчерашнее попадание вашего, как только что выяснилось, родственника Ялмара Эггерса к нам в отделение с холерой. И не с обычной, а с cholera sicca. С десяти вечера район на ушах стоит, а мы гадаем, откуда он мог принести эту заразу!  
\- Погодите-ка! – сложила Гершик руки на груди. – Ялмар Эггерс?  
\- Ага, - вздохнул полутурок. – Сын Констанции Эггерс и Вильгельма Шахта, год выезда - 1892. Год рождения не спрашивайте – я еле имена его родителей запомнил после прошлой ночи.  
\- Хм, - прикусила Гершик нижнюю губу. – А откуда он прибыл, не знаете?  
\- Что за идиотский вопрос – с Вальтерлюбкештрассе 7, вместе с вами! И вообще – вы задерживаете…, - принялась возмущаться было врачиня, но Гершик спокойно продолжила:  
\- Я про другое. Откуда он был транстемпорирован? Неужели из Берлина?  
\- Конечно, нет – из Гамбурга, - вздохнула врачиня. - Там он отсидел положенную неделю карантина, приехал вчера днём в Берлин с чистой справкой, а ночью… а вам какое дело?  
\- Я просто примерно поняла, откуда он мог принести холеру, - затопала тапочкой Гершик. – Если ему скоро исполнится пятнадцать, а он прибыл из Гамбурга, то вероятно, что холеру он притащил из Гамбурга, потому что в его родной эпохе там была эпидемия. 1892-1893 год – по датам совпадает.  
\- Или же он повторно заразился ею в карантине, - хмыкнул полутурок. – Там обычно достаточно трансарбайтеров из этого периода.  
\- Что за вздор! Повторно – в карантине! – возмутилась врачиня.  
\- Ну, если в берлинском карантине в прошлом месяце кто-то повторно заразился малярией, то почему в гамбургском карантине нельзя повторно заразиться холерой? – подняла бровь Гершик. Врачиня скривилась (это было заметно даже через маску), но, вынужденная отступить, процедила сквозь зубы:  
\- Камиль, пойди на связной пункт и созвонись с гамбургскими – вдруг у них тоже веселье началось. А вы, фрау Стеклоградова, уже отрицательный результат на руках имеете?  
\- Разумеется, - вытащила Гершик из кармана халата пахнувшую хлоркой бумажку. – И вакцину мне сделали.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. Перчатки и тест-полоску получите на выходе. Правила знаете – в течение пяти дней пить только бутилированную или кипячёную воду, не покупать еду на вынос, при первых симптомах звонить нам. И да – не разводить панику. Понятно?  
\- Так точно, - усмехнулась Гершик и, едва заметно подмигнув мне, направилась к выходу.  
Меня протестировали довольно быстро – результат оказался ожидаемо отрицательным. Вернув спокойствие доктору Камилю и недовольной врачине, я поинтересовалась у медсестры судьбой моих незадачливых родственников.  
\- С вашей тётей всё в порядке – ей просто, видимо, стало нехорошо от слишком крепкого вина, - прощебетала юркая медсестра. – А вот мальчик пока плох – к вечеру, если придёт в себя, будем отпаивать.  
Домой меня отпустили под подписку о соблюдении карантинных мер и согласии находиться под наблюдением. Я чувствовала себя школьницей, по глупости стянувшей шоколадку из магазина – с той лишь разницей, что дома никто не будет лишать меня сериалов и заставлять две недели подряд драить полы. И всё же на Вальтерлюбкештрассе 7 я вернулась с тяжёлым сердцем – как будто в состоянии Ялмара была и моя вина. Почему я начала переживать за него? Не знаю. Возможно, мне было жутко видеть человека в таком состоянии - любого человека, вне зависимости от его прошлого. Которое для него ещё и будущее.


	3. Чистосердечные признания

Следующие пять дней прошли за усердным перемыванием полов и посуды, отпаиванием похмельной тёти Эммы ибупрофеном и посыланием на пять немецких букв излишне настырных журналюг. Угроза замарать репутацию голубой советницы – голубя мира и добра на развалинах развивающегося мира – меня не пугала – мою фамилию и так уже трепали и склоняли на все лады городские газеты, университетские подкасты и коряво оформленные блоги. Что же касается фамилии Шахт, то её, наверное, употребляли чаще, чем в годы Нюрнбергского процесса.   
\- Можно подумать, других новостей нет! - возмущалась Гершик, задвигая графин со шнапсом на дальнюю полку шкафа, подальше от тёти Эммы. – Англичане в своих викториях судят проворовавшегося священника, кормившего пансионерок гнилым мясом, и опекуншу-кукушку, подсунувшую богатому родственнику подмётное письмо; в Гамбурге нашли зарезанную эвакуантку из Рожавы, пока в Рожаве режут всех без разбору; Сербия скребётся и просится в Туринскую группу – но нет, мы будем обсуждать аж один случай заболевания холерой на всю федеративную!   
\- Ну, в их поведении есть резон, - рассеянно отвечала я, судорожно ища наушники, чтобы не слушать в метро завывания попрошайничающих эвакуантов. – Виктории и Рожава напрямую их не трогают, Сербия вечно куда-то скребётся, но всё равно садится на ту же… точку, а холера – это остро актуально, локально и устроило карантин всему району. Дашь 50 евро?  
\- Дам, только маловато будет для штрафов за оскорбления журналистов, - съязвила Гершик.   
\- Да иди ты в ж… Жадовиль! Я уже неделю нормальной шаурмы не ела, а у нас в районе её ни за какие деньги не купишь. А сдачу отдам эвакуанту, который третьи сутки у нас под окнами орёт – его «Это Китаай!» у меня уже в печёнках!   
\- Китай уже в печёнках… ты прямо госсекретарь США!  
\- А ты прямо глава МВФ – у тебя 50 евро попросишь, а ты разведёшь болтовни на монографию с приложениями!   
\- Держи, - подала мне Гершик купюру, состроив одухотворённо-оскорблённую физиономию второго генсека ООН. – Но знай, что я нахожу твои претензии токсичными и необоснованными!  
\- Ну что ты, не сердись – я же любя! – потрепала я подругу за щёку. – Что привезти?   
\- Ялли, конечно! Ты разве забыла, что его сегодня выписывают?  
Даже если бы я забыла, об этом мне бы сто раз успели напомнить на работе.   
\- Как поживает ваш братец? – елейно улыбалась блондиночка Урсула, за полгода из младшей советницы по здравоохранению выросшая в полноценную советницу. – Как бы хороши ни были наши больницы, он наверняка истосковался по дому!  
\- С новым иммигрантом в вашем доме, - ухмылялась по своей старой худзистанской привычке Фрауке. Эта худощавая осси, по её собственным словам, «была до щенячьего визга рада возвращению в цивилизованную страну», но за месяц пребывания в ней так и не научилась улыбаться по-человечески, и поэтому на её лице вечно проступала ехидно-недовольная гримаса – совсем как на фотографиях с подписями вроде «Младшая советница по делам экономики встречается с представителями химической промышленности».   
\- Вы уже обсуждали с Яльмаром его профиль обучения в предуниверситарии? – застенчиво пыталась начать разговор Элен, угловатая и неловкая советница по образованию. На Элен в центральном офисе смотрели со смесью восхищения и сочувствия – дочь медсестры-трансарбайтерши, в Северной Вазирии по доброте фрау Скоттсманн получившая возможность учиться с детьми советников, первая в университетском выпуске – и теперь экс-советница в маленьком и бедном Непале, которую вызвали в Берлин лишь для того, чтобы за три месяца подготовить к командировке в маленький и издёрганный распрями Кашмир.   
Я насилу сбежала от их расспросов к себе в кабинет. За монотонным написанием ноты о том, что «БГРР возмущено фактом нецелевого расходования средств в Мордовии» (почему эту работу до сих пор не выполняют нейросети? Почему у нас хватило ума только научить их отвечать на письма – и то с ошибками в транслитерации скандинавских имён, не говоря уже о русских, индийских и арабских?!) у меня было время подумать о будущем Ялли. Время – но не желание. За написанием ноты (а затем – какого-то проходного меморандума на основе данных, заботливо собранных Элен в рамках очередного профильного курса) я думала о лазанье, которую в тётином любимом кафе будут готовить после карантина, о том, что «Врага Гилеада №1» зря продлили на четвёртый сезон, высосав из пальца бесящую абсолютно всех любовную линию Марины и Габри (потому что на черта менять героического и остроумного Хайни на эту худощавую и чумазую пародию Арчи из «Ривердейла»?!), о том, какой подарок купить дяде Тедди на Рождество, чтобы он больше не приезжал ко мне в Берлин – одним словом, обо всём, кроме Ялли.   
\- Госпожа трудоголик на обед не идёт? – прервал мои раздумья голос Фрауке. – Сегодня подают фалафель, гуляш из баранины, вегетарианское ризотто и тушёную капусту.   
\- Не идёт, - помотала я головой и добавила, - а если они подают гуляш из баранины – тем более не идёт.  
\- Тоже достал наш псевдомультикультурализм во все щели? – улыбнулась она.  
\- Нет – просто не хочу вытошнить в кафетерии остатки завтрака и опозориться, как Бидден на банкете. Меня, как и всех Эггерсов, выворачивает от запаха баранины.   
\- Понятно. А на каком приёме, если не секрет?  
\- В его случае, на любом, - вздохнула я и перешла на шёпот. – Старый осёл есть старый осёл.  
\- Верно подмечено, с учётом его демократического бэкграунда - особенно, - осклабилась Фрауке. – Я вот за чем пришла – тебя докинуть сегодня до дома? Чую, на велосипеде Ялли тащить будет тяжко, хоть он и скинул парочку-другую кило.  
\- А как же твой кролик-католик? Вы с ним всё – отреформировались?  
\- Ты про Йорга? – задумчиво потрепала Фрауке короткие волосы на затылке. – Ну, он пока строит из себя папскую непогрешимость и вообще ангельскую невинность, но это ненадолго. Хотя его тоже можно понять – он семейный человек, у него две семьи – по одной в каждой эпохе – на всех нас сил не хватает. Вот я и решила дать ему короткую передышку. К слову, о передышке – в нашем распрекрасном международном патентном ведомстве перерыв, судя по всему, длится вечно! Второй месяц мурыжу их звонками – а регистрация не продвинулась ни на шаг!  
\- Ты многого от них хочешь – им же надо ещё и историческую фиксацию этого всего произвести. Ты в текущем периоде патентуешь или в своём?  
\- Естественно, в текущем! – ухмыльнулась Фрауке. – Во-первых, кому в моём периоде нужны многофункциональные тестеры всяких белгравийских болезней? Во-вторых, если я схвачусь за свой родной период, Эдит придётся патентовать это и для своего периода отдельно – а я не хочу её в это впутывать, её и так жизнь обидела.  
\- Кто такая Эдит?   
\- Одна практиканточка в нашей лаборатории. Строит из себя крутую современную кисулю, но всё равно палится. Лично я не пойму, зачем что-то из себя строить, если ты из кайзеррайха? Это же не эпоха, это новый чёрный просто!  
\- Ага – новый траур по женским свободам, социальному равенству и эффективным профсоюзам, - хмыкнула Элен, от которой нежно пахло фалафелем. – Неудивительно, что Эдит оттуда сбежала. Хотя бы и ненадолго…  
\- Вечно ты видишь в своей эпохе только плохое, - надула губы Фрауке.   
\- Потому что я в ней жила, - парировала Элен холодно.  
\- Отвечаешь, как Хаевич, - буркнула Фрауке.  
\- Или как любой другой эвакуант из Второй Империи. Урсула говорила, они с кайзеррайхом были в чём-то похожи.   
\- Не в чём-то, а во многом – крепкая и сильная страна, которой было что предложить миру, пока соцдемы там и сям делали шаг вперёд и два назад. И на которую скалили зубы все без разбору, но при этом – забавная ситуация, не так ли? – не воспринимали всерьёз. А зря…  
Элен смирно кивнула, не найдя ничего возразить.  
\- Так что – тебя подкинуть? – вернулась ко мне Фрауке.  
\- Буду благодарна, - кивнула я. – Как раз сэкономлю на такси - на велосипеде я и правда не довезу Ялли.  
\- А его не завербуют в ультраправые? – в дверном проёме показалась кудрявая голова Урсулы.  
\- Что ультраправо, завербовано в ультраправые быть не может! – засмеялась Фрауке. – Или ты забыла, какая у Ялли непаспортная фамилия?  
У меня вспыхнули уши. Фрауке потратила все ресурсы дипломатии, а сердечко забрали у меня.  
\- Ладненько, - натянуто улыбнулась Элен. – Мне ещё дописывать план реализации семнадцатой цели.   
\- А мне жрать вегетарианское ризотто. Свинины вообще нет?  
\- Не-а, - помотала головой Урсула. Есть баранина и соевое мясо.   
\- Пристрелите, люди добрые, - простонала Фрауке.  
\- Держись! Во славу великой Германии с командорами, служаночками и красными центрами! – бросила ей вслед Урсула.   
Остаток дня прошёл за вычитыванием написанных вчера меморандумов (для того, чтобы молодые, да ретивые советнички были довольны - такие, как Бидден, не увидят в них опечаток и неточностей, даже если они будут в заголовке, а такие, как Скоттсман, не будут читать отчёты канцелярских крысят из Берлина, когда у них под рукой национальная статистика, глубинные интервью местного населения и инфографики от исследовательского корпуса), напоминанием очень занятым фабианцам о своей ничтожной персоне и борьбой с желанием досмотреть «Врага Гилеада №1» - хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, какое всё-таки Габри угробище лесное. К шести я успела прибраться на столе, да так, что его можно было бы выложить в слащавый блог очередной затюканной отличницы, исправить все сноски и ответить на все письма. В июньское марево Берлина я вышла с радостным облегчением освобождённой из темницы.  
\- Уже начинаешь скучать по Мьянме? – уже в машине спросила Фрауке, глядя на моё счастливое лицо.  
\- Даже не знаю, - поправила я волосы. – Здесь, в центре, шикарные люди, но после Мьянмы то, чем я занимаюсь, кажется… бесполезным для общества, что ли. Всё такое по-школьному размеренное, бумажное, абстрактное, медлительное, а результат измеряется в отвеченных письмах, посещённых семинарах и подготовленных меморандумах. В миссии дурдом во всех смыслах – советникам как будто сносит крышу от свалившейся на них власти, от незнакомого климата и от опасности в каждом кулуаре и закоулке, поэтому они периодически творят разные неадекватные штуки. Их дети – отдельный разговор – они начинают или мнить себя разносчиками культуры и цивилизации (вроде сына Янсон), или искать на пятую точку эндемичные региону приключения. Местному населению вообще поначалу начхать на то, что там белые, жёлтые и коричневые колонизаторы сказали сделать их министрам и президентам – местному населению на президентов и министров так-то начхать, почему мы должны как-то менять ситуацию? Но вот когда ты начинаешь тормошить местное население или напоминать правительственным набобам, что их на эти должности посадили не только взятки брать, когда в столице наконец-то прекращаются перебои с электричеством, когда в инспектируемой тобой провинции наконец-то появляются школы, после которых можно пойти в университет, и водопроводы, в которых не водится дизентерия, когда террористы перестают вольно шляться через границу и начинают делать вид, что они хотят участвовать в переговорах, ты начинаешь понимать, что твоя работа, хоть и мотает нервы, но чего-то стоит.   
\- Звучит вдохновляюще, - кивнула Фрауке. – Я тоже испытывала что-то такое после Худзистана. Потом привыкла.  
\- Нашла пользу в своей деятельности?   
\- Скорее, научилась абстрагироваться и вспомнила про семью, партию, которые тоже часть моей жизни – не всё же заниматься работой. Так и слететь с катушек можно.  
\- А как же Элен? Она не выглядит слетевшей с катушек.  
\- С Элен отдельная история. Когда-нибудь она сама тебе её расскажет. А вот и больница!   
Мы остановились у высокого здания, напоминающего ЕСПЧ. Вылизанные до блеска ступени оказались скользкими – я чуть не полетела с них навзничь, когда меня кто-то схватил под локоть.   
\- Прошу прощения, фрау. С вами всё хорошо? Я могу позвать доктора, если потребуется – галантно прощебетал кто-то.  
\- Спасибо, не стоит, - помотала я головой. – У меня всё в по… Ялли? Ты сам выписался, что ли?  
Рослый, но худощавый блондинчик в измазанных травой белых брюках невинно похлопал карими глазками. Я заподозрила что-то неладное.  
\- Простите, вы меня с кем-то спутали. Я пришёл сюда навестить старшую сестру – она восстанавливается после родов.   
От блондинчика едва заметно запахло табаком.  
\- Как трогательно! Тогда здоровья ей, малышу и вам, герр Ялмар Хорас Грили Эггерс, потому что родильный дом находится на другой улице, а вы, жалкий курильщик и нарушитель карантина, позабыв это, попытались зачем-то скормить нелепое враньё родной кузине!  
\- Родная кузина простит меня, если я чистосердечно не признаюсь одной коммунистке с её жилплощади в том, что сегодня кузину подвозила бывшебудущая глава ультраправых? – перешёл Ялли на язвительный шепоток.  
\- Коммунистка с жилплощади в курсе, так что твоя попытка шантажа и ломаного гроша не стоит.   
\- Ламия в карантинном лагере блефовала намного лучше, - оскалился блондинчик. – Хотя покер за лакричные леденцы – это ведь далеко не ссора с подругой, которая перетаскивала меня на красную сторону – тут и понервничать можно.  
«Сучёныш кайзеррайховский, - подумала я. – Хотя, если Гершик узнает… Даже если узнает – она адекватный человек и понимает, что Фрауке – просто моя коллега».   
\- Перестаньте паясничать, молодой человек, - дёрнула я его за руку. – Ваше поведение мы обсудим дома. А пока марш в палату за вещами! Жду вас здесь!  
\- Вы хотите сказать, у регистратуры? Мне ещё надо получить документы – в присутствии законного представителя и под его роспись.   
\- Марш! В палату! – рявкнула я на него. Пробурчав что-то про психологическое насилие, неблагодарность и цивилизованную страну, Ялли побрёл к задворкам госпиталя.   
У регистратуры я быстро заполнила документы, помахала ими перед яллиным носом и, взяв юного лжеца за руку, потащила к машине Фрауке. Заметив мою кислую мину, та удивлённо подняла брови.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Но, не успела я пожурить кузена, как он, радостно вытаращив глаза, затараторил:  
\- Настояща… кхм, простите, фрау, я хотел сказать, что невероятно польщён встречей с вами и не ожидал, что первым, что я увижу в верхнепериодной Германии за пределами госпиталя, будет настоящий немецкий политик и патриот. Вы правда нас подвозите?   
\- Ну, правда, - кокетливо улыбнулась Фрауке. – Что касается настоящего политика, то вы мне льстите – мне ещё далеко до той активной жизни и тех постов которые, скажем, у Урсулы уже в кармане.  
\- У Урсулы они в кармане по понятной причине – если вы про ту самую Урсулу эпохи нипаховской эпидемии. А вот пробиться с низов и сохранить при этом ясное видение – это дорогого стоит!   
\- Ясное видение чего? – попыталась я прервать поток лести и демагогии.   
\- Да хотя бы ситуации, с которой связана моя (и наверняка не только моя) история в карантинном лагере! Нет, в госпитале у меня было время почитать про вашу верхнепериодную историю и у меня возникло много вопросов, но самым сложным для моего понимания оказалось принятие дополнительных обязательств по эвакуационным квотам. Что-то похожее ведь было в вашей эпохе, фрау…  
\- Петри. Но можно просто Фрауке. Да, так и было. Можно подумать, у нас в стране после объединения не было миграционного шо… куда ты прёшься?!   
\- Ну вот – было, но это как будто ничему не научило. Да, я в курсе, что в международном масштабе всё сложнее, но из-за международного масштаба не должны страдать граждане и эпохбюргеры.   
\- Подписываюсь под каждым твоим словом! – кивнула Фрауке и покосилась на меня. – А у тебя сообразительный кузен. Так что за история в карантинном лагере?  
\- Ах, да – в дни моего пребывания в карантине в Гамбурге, видимо, были какие-то перебои с продовольствием. В последний день завтрака не принесли (как в первый и третий день), а на обед давали на выбор суп с солониной, которая, судя по запаху, помнила мореплавание Колумба, или отбивные из говяжьей резины. Я отказался от всего. Вечером мне наконец-то поставили отметку о прохождении карантина и оставили в лагере ждать сопровождения до вокзала. Есть хотелось неимоверно, но мысль о том, что в привокзальном кафе придётся отдать четверть моей стипендии, кружила голову похлеще голода. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о еде, я пошёл бродить по лагерю и добрёл до домиков кашмирских эвакуантов, где Касса эвакуантской взаимопомощи раздавала бесплатный вегетарианский суп. Я чудом добыл миску, наелся и согрелся. Тем временем очередь становилась всё длиннее, а супа было всё меньше. Кто-то особо дерзкий указал на меня – какого, мол, чёрта, вы чужим суп раздаёте? В меня полетели ложки, потом дерзкого кто-то толкнул, началась драка – я еле ноги унёс!   
\- И при чём тут эвакуационная политика? – съязвила я, наконец-то поняв, где он достал холеру.  
\- А при том, - подвёл итог Ялли, - что надо брать на себя столько эвакуантов, сколько сможешь прокормить – иначе будут драки за суп и резиновые отбивные…   
Мы остановились у Грасспарка. Фрауке довольно пожала руку Ялли, когда я краем глаза заметила на велодорожке знакомые фигуры.  
«Гершик вытащила на велопрогулку тётю Эмму… Чёрт, бывшую эвакуационистку тётю Эмму, которая на дух не переносит правых в любых их проявлениях – а после недавних прилагерных событий и вовсе готова порвать их на клочки своими дрожащими ручонками! Так, надо быстрее прощаться с Фрауке и валить, пока нас не заметили!».  
\- О, какие люди! – воскликнул тем временем Ялли. - Привет, Гершик! Добрый вечер, тётя Эмма! Как ваши дела? – помахал он женщинам на велосипедных дорожках.   
\- Привет, Ялли! – тётя Эмма спешилась и помахала ему в ответ. – Всё замечательно. А с кем это вы?  
\- Это фрау Фрауке Петри, коллега Катари и очень перспективный политик… в своей эпохе. Она любезно согласилась нас подвезти.  
К сладкому запаху каштанов примешался аромат бытового скандала на политической почве. Я и забыла про ещё одну коммунистку на её собственной жилплощади.  
\- Добрый вечер, фрау Петри, - вяло протянула ей руку тётя. - Признаться, вы правда очень любезны, раз решили подвезти домой нашего несчастного эмигранта.   
\- Побольше бы таких эмигрантов, - осклабилась Фрауке. – Как вы? Как лагерь?  
\- Всё замечательно – недавно убедили муниципальный совет выделить нам средства на ремонт рожавского субквартала. После одного мирного митинга.  
\- Я рада, что вы столь активны…, - закивала Фрауке.  
\- Нет, вы меня не поняли – после одного мирного митинга, в ходе которого ваши сторонники, юридическим языком говоря, нанесли материальный ущерб имуществу Бюро по делам миграции и эвакуации.   
\- Очень вам сочувствую, - опустила глаза Фрауке и прикусила губу. – Жаль, что имидж движения складывается по таким, как они.  
\- Они лучше, чем некоторые другие. Надеюсь, вы сможете с этим что-то сделать? В своей эпохе, - последнее прозвучало довольно ехидно.   
\- Непременно, - отрезала Фрауке. – Доброго всем вечера. Пока, Ялли!  
Половину пути до дома мы преодолели молча. Наконец Гершик спросила:   
\- Как прошёл последний день в больнице?  
\- Могло быть и лучше, - зевнул Ялли. – В последний день одна санитарка, видя, как я извожусь в палате, разрешила выйти на улицу – на воздух. Взамен я пообещал ей составить какой-то букет – она купила где-то целую охапку цветов. Я ей помог, потом – на улице - она предложила мне закурить. Я не знал, можно ли в верхнепериодной Германии отказывать женщинам курить с ними – вдруг это подрывает их эмансипированность? Но меня чуть не скрутило от одной затяжки. Когда настало время возвращаться, санитарка посоветовала мне, если встречу незнакомца, представиться случайным посетителем. Меня всё ещё мутило от затяжки, и я решил пройтись вокруг, как вдруг увидел девушку, падавшую с лестницы. Я помог ей встать – это оказалась признавшая меня Катари. Я попытался было выдать легенду – но она, Брокльхерст несчастный, даже не попытавшись разобраться в ситуации, тут же обозвала меня лжецом с рыком и воплями погнала в палату, а потом приволокла к машине фрау Петри.   
\- Как ты меня назвал?! – возмутилась я.  
\- Как вы этого и заслуживаете, дорогая кузина, - довольно ухмыльнулся он.   
\- Катари всегда умеет произвести первое впечатление, - натужно засмеялась Гершик. – Не сердись на неё – она не такая злюка, какой кажется на первый взгляд.   
\- И какой оказывается во второй, – с вызовом в голосе добавила тётя Эмма. – Надеюсь, с этой фрау Петри тебя не связывает ничего, кроме деловых отношений?  
Её учительский тон начинал выводить меня из себя.  
\- Совершенно ничего. А даже если и связывало бы – я взрослый человек, и вы не можете мне указывать, с кем мне дружить, а с кем нет!   
\- Вы решили показать характер, барышня? Так вот знайте – я в курсе, что у вас характера, хоть отбавляй, а вот над его качеством ещё работать и работать. А касаемо дружбы скажу вам вот что – я тоже имею здесь кое-какие права – в том числе и право возмутиться тем, что моя племянница якшается с второй люстрационной категорией, которая хочет оставить меня и моих коллег без куска хлеба в моей стране!  
Гнев сдавливал горло и не давал ничего сказать. Я сорвалась с тротуара и, перебежав через дорогу под сигналы и возмущённые крики водителей, быстрым шагом направилась к метро.


	4. Полюбила я центриста и, как водится,..

Вилли открыл мне дверь своей панковской квартиры не сразу.  
\- Фрау Крукова, я уже запла… Китти?   
В меланхоличном удивлении он выронил надкусанный пончик с ежевичной глазурью. За ним в кофе упала сигарета.   
-Ты выглядишь таким ошарашенным, как будто к тебе генсек ООН заявился, а не я пришла спасаться от своего ненормального семейства.  
\- Тётя Эмма после запоя чёртиков ловит? Бедняжка, - будущий бывший канцлер смотрел на меня со смесью испуга и восхищения. Бедный милый мальчик из приличной тюрингской семьи…   
\- Хуже, - буркнула я. – Представляешь, не успела я вернуться из Мьянмы, как…  
\- Давай заходи – расскажешь на кухне. Мне на работе всяческой сдобы привалило. Сладкой, - выгнул он бровь и потянулся поцеловать меня в нос. – Прямо как ты.   
\- Подожди ты, - кокетливо отмахнулась я. – Умоюсь сначала – смою с лица нойнкёльнскую грязь.   
В ванной нос мне защекотал тонкий и летучий запах, удивительно знакомый и ассоциировавшийся почему-то с центральным офисом.  
«Как будто духи Урсулы… откуда им тут взяться? О боже, у меня уже обонятельные галлюцинации начались в этом дурдоме. Наверняка Вилли просто сменил освежитель».  
На кухню я пришла, чувствуя себя чистой, свежей и немного успокоенной. Мягкие руки Вилли на плечах успокоили меня окончательно.  
\- Так что стряслось, котик? Ты поцапалась с тётей Эммой?   
\- Это ближайшее следствие. А причина…  
Следующие полчаса представляли собой спектакль с карантином, нюрнбергским кузеном и паранойей тёти Эммы в главных ролях. Моноспектакль, ближе к развязке которого я готова была рыдать, а после занавеса уже висела на плече Вилли и выла навзрыд, наплевав на угрозу штрафа за нарушение ночного спокойствия.   
\- Ты представляешь – она… она… со мной… как со шко-ольницей! Туда не ходи, с той не дружи! Да кто она така-ая!   
Вилли нежно поглаживал меня и теребил мои волосы.  
\- Да уж, семейство у тебя и правда проблемное. Может, ты… ну, переедешь?  
\- Интересно, куда. Аппаратчикам жилья не предоставляют, а с нынешними ценами на жильё мне к концу месяца придётся клянчить у девочек из ФАО гуманитарную помощь.  
\- Да хотя бы ко мне! А что? Мы, в конце концов…   
\- А как же твои родители? Что ты им скажешь, если они приедут и узнают?   
\- После того, что учудил твой кузен, они не приедут сюда ещё минимум полгода. А к тому времени я уж что-нибудь придумаю. Я же дипломат, котик, - мой нос согрел поцелуй.  
\- И пытаешься сэкономить на квартплате, лучший стажёр Deutsche Bank?   
\- Не без этого, - хихикнул он. – Но это скорее приятное следствие того, что мы разделяем общие ценности философии утилитаризма. Так ты согласна?  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - села я за стол. Вилли устроился напротив. - Но я очень склонна сказать тебе да – так что придётся оборудовать в этой квартире ещё одно спальное место.   
\- А на моём мы не поместимся? – хмыкнул он.   
\- Смотря как будем проводить вечера, - задела я ногой кисти его чёрного халата.   
\- Незабываемо, - мырлыкнул он мне в ухо. – Хочешь сегодня в театр?   
\- Сегодня? А у тебя есть билеты? И на что?  
\- «Эммануэль: шёлковая нить соблазна». Перебронировал - и, похоже, в самый последний момент – представляешь, партер – и продавали за сущий бесценок.   
\- И ты купил два билета?   
\- Я чувствовал, что ты будешь рада сюрпризу, mon amour. Интуиция меня не подводит – хотя я её ненавижу.   
\- Но в чём я тогда пойду?   
\- Хотя бы в этом. А что – госпожа советница с трудом выкроила время для этих ваших суетных развлечений, чтобы потом снова сжигать себя на алтаре любви к человечеству!  
\- Ты прям проповедь читаешь. Проповедь крылатому Эросу.  
\- В воскресной школе и не такому научат. Так что, идём?  
Через несколько минут мы вынырнули в прохладный блеск городской ночи. По дороге мы взяли по чашке бирманского чая, встретились с парой коллег Вилли – таких же стажёров-темпогрантов, обменялись с ними парой узкоспециализированных шуток и опустили в потрёпанную шляпу курдянки-скрипачки пару евро. Панков пил жизнь жадными глотками утомлённого финальной читкой лицедея. Наконец из-за зелёных круглых шапок лип и клёнов показался театр – ослепительно белый идеальный куб с горящими золотом рамп и люстр окнами.  
\- Неплохая стилизация под дамасский баухаус – лощёная европейскость лезет из всех щелей, но скоро она тоже сотрётся. Правда, котик? - заметил знакомый голос у меня за спиной.  
Я медленно обернулась и обмерла.  
\- Урсула?   
\- Катари?! – на щеках советницы по здравоохранению вспыхнули красные пятна. – Вилли говорил, что вы сегодня у себя в Нойнкёльне!  
\- Вилли? – настала моя очередь корчить ревнивые гримасы. – А зачем ему делиться этой информацией с вами, фрау Альбрехт?  
\- Девочки, - с нервной усмешкой приблизился к нам будущий бывший канцлер, - давайте я объясню это дурацкое недоразумение, а то сейчас будет самый нелепый конфликт со времён первой бирманской. Китти, Урсула сейчас занимается нипах-бондами для развивающихся стран по каналам Deutsche Bank. Она хотела задержаться подольше на работе и задержать меня, чтобы посовещаться по ситуации в Худзистане, но я предупредил её, что поеду в Нойнкёльн, чтобы…  
\- Паршиво врёте, герр Куно, - огрызнулась Урсула. – А я-то думала, что и правда вам нравлюсь… ну что ж, выгуливайте свою национал-социалистку – я вас не побеспокою, потому что мой номер и все к нему привязанные аккаунты уже заблокированы.  
\- Ты кого национал-социалисткой назвала, стерлядь крашеная? – сжала я покрепче в руках сумку.  
\- Одну любительницу уводить чужих мужчин!  
\- Чужих?! Да он мне каждый день в Янгон звонил, по часу в верности клялся!   
\- В Янгон, значит, звонил – какой великий показатель! А мне он вообще жениться обещал!  
\- А мне переехать на квартиру предлагал!  
\- А мне… Ну и где эта беспартийная белобрысая скотина?   
Я помотала головой – Вилли и след простыл. Я стояла на тротуаре, чувствуя себя опустошённой и растерзанной на куски. Рядом вздрагивала, начиная всхлипывать, Урсула. Отойдя немного, она упала на скамейку и заплакала. Прохожие брезгливо-безразлично обходили нас, пока театр не поглотил наконец толпу и не убаюкал улицу притушенными огнями.   
Я снова посмотрела на Урсулу. Изнутри поднимались колючий и горячий стыд. Я робко подошла к скамейке и выдавила:  
\- Урсула, прости, что так вышло. Я не хотела…  
\- Да при чём тут ты, - бросила советница. – А я-то думала, я умная – думала, не только в планах вакцинирования и химии нейропептидов разбираюсь, а оказалось…  
\- Ты умная, просто Вильгельм, как оказалось, большой любитель и умелец водить окружающих за нос. Хотя по нему и его политике не скажешь. Я хотела извиниться за стерлядь крашеную.   
\- А я – за национал-социалистку. Прости, это было на эмоциях и необдуманно.  
\- Я понимаю, что на эмоциях и необдуманно – было бы обдуманно, ты бы сказала, что я DDPшница серая или как-то так.  
В удивлённом взгляде Урсулы всё ещё блестели слёзы. Я приобняла её за плечи.  
\- Немецкая демократическая партия. Моральный предок ХДС нипаховой эпохи и нынешних СДПГ-Зелёных. В этом политическом недоразумении и предбудет мой кузен.   
\- Доскональное понимание предмета, как говорил один чудаковатый лектор в ЛШЭ. Что будем теперь делать с этим пониманием?  
\- Предлагаю отметить получение опыта, - отряхнула я рубашку. – И забыть Вильгельма, как страшный сон.  
\- Ты предлагаешь выпить?  
\- Я выразилась дипломатичнее.   
Подробности следующих двенадцати часов моей жизни мой мозг благополучно стёр из памяти, поэтому то, что я на следующее утро проснулась в хостеле подвального типа и плацкартной наружности в Схарбеке, оказалось сюрпризом и для меня. И всё же, протерев мутные глаза, я нашла в себе силы взяться за утреннюю рутину. Нашарив на простыне телефон, я обнаружила, что он подозрительно горяч. С экрана блокировки на меня смотрели четыре процента зарядки и 53 пропущенных от Гершика. Дрожащими пальцами я набрала её номер и приготовилась к неизбежному.   
\- Кисик, доброе утро! Ты уже проснулась?   
\- Не знаю, но очень надеюсь, что хотя бы жива.  
\- Прости нас, пожалуйста, за вчерашнее.  
\- У тебя в родственниках норвежских премьеров не было?  
\- Что?  
\- Почему извиняешься и посредничаешь ты, а не виновница конфликта?  
\- Потому что виновница… потому что она сейчас не может говорить, ей плохо.  
\- Она вчера надралась, как моя квартирная хозяйка, - пропищало в трубку моё нюрнбергское недоразумение.  
\- Поэтому у меня для тебя дело дипломатической важности.  
\- И какое же, фрау Клинтон? – я присыпала в тон сарказма, но до кузена мне всё ещё было, как до «Пояса и пути» пешком из Брюсселя.   
\- Купи жидкости для мытья посуды. Антибактериальной.  
\- И цитрамона, - пропищал Ялли.  
\- И цитрамона, - вздохнула Гершик.   
\- А почему наш разносчик холеры так пищит? – спросила я, но ответом было лишь молчание погибшей смертью храбрых батареи китайского смартфона. Мысленно обругав себя за недальновидность (вот что мне мешало купить индийский?), я спустилась с постели и побрела было будить Урсулу, когда в дверном проёме показалось знакомое лицо. Знакомое лицо обладало дипломатическим паспортом, доблестно захватило мою комнату в резиденции миссии БГРР неделю назад и должно было сейчас изнывать от жары и скуки в Янгоне, но сейчас оно довольно трясло щеками здесь, на окраине Брюсселя.  
\- Bonjour, mesdames!   
Приключения продолжались.


End file.
